


Imprisoned

by CrystalKnight



Series: Randomn Mystic Messenger stories that has no organization [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, I'm so sorry, It's my first time writing such a messed up fanfic so please forgive me if I don't tag it right, Mental Breakdown, Mental Illness, Please Don't Hate Me, Please correct me if I made a mistake, Suicide, This does have violence, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnight/pseuds/CrystalKnight
Summary: Jumin imprisoned MC and gave her a life she never wanted. He even took extreme measures to make sure she stays. But what will happen to Jumin and the RFA now that she's gone? And what of the family and friends MC left behind?





	1. Chapter 1

MC looked out the window and just stared as the baby cried in the background loudly, wanting their mother. She was at Jumin’s penthouse, in his room (or _their_ room as Jumin insisted) and she just felt so fatigued and empty. Her life felt like an empty void, the sounds of her baby seemed muffled as she just stared at the foggy sky. It’s been a year since she has joined the RFA and once the hacker seemed to risk MC’s life in danger, Jumin had persistently tried to keep her here once she checked up on him because of Elizabeth the third’s safety. Elizabeth the third, of course was safe in the penthouse. MC on the other hand has been locked away in here since she first stepped in.

 

Everyone in the chatroom expressed their concern, and at one-point Zen himself tried to march in and get MC out, only to be escorted out by force because of security. Jaehee has tried to visit and convince Jumin to let her go, assuring him that Seven had made it clear that it was safe to go back to the apartment. Jumin wasn’t convinced, and no matter how many times Jaehee had tried to bring up the topic at work, Jumin just gave her more work and avoided the conversation all together until she had no time to go to him. Seven also tried to help, disguising himself as Jaehee to try and get MC out, but was shocked to find that Jumin had given orders not to even let her in anymore. Even V seemed perplexed at what was happening and how possessive Jumin was being, attempting to talk to Jumin.

 

At first, Jumin did hear V out because they were best friends, but soon he was escorted out by security and refused to listen to anyone else’s complaints. Yoosung called the police but Jumin bribed them to go away and to keep silent on the issue. No one knew what to do and continuously tried to reach Jumin, while talking to MC and asking how she was doing. Honestly, MC was scared.

 

She tried everything she could think of herself, talking to Jumin, trying to fight security, even pleading to be released. And she hated pleading, it wounded her pride as a human being because she was always so happy being independent and in charge of her own life. But Jumin took everything away from her. He took away her freedom, decided her clothes, what she would eat, what she couldn’t do. At one point, she just kept her phone in her hands to talk to everyone so that she can stay sane and have at least one thing she can escape to. But after laughing at one of Zen’s jokes on the phone, Jumin got jealous and his face darkened dangerously once he knew who it was. Grabbing her phone, he destroyed it in front of her and made sure it couldn’t be used at all. She started crying while he disposed of it and he left only one message on the chat with his phone before he quit using the messenger app altogether.

 

**She’s mine. This is our final goodbye everyone.**

Deleting the app, he kneeled to where MC was slumped on the ground at, crying over where he had left her before he took her phone and destroyed it. Grabbing her chin with his two fingers, he forced her to meet his eyes. There was only jealously and madness in it. “I’m with you. I’m all you need, love. You’re not going anywhere, you just need to stay here, by my side where I know you will be whenever I come home.” MC was shaking violently in fear and dread. This was not the man she grew to love. She didn’t want this. This wasn’t love.

 

Pushing him away roughly, she stood up as he fell and ran as fast as she could to the doors and found that it was locked. Banging on the door she screamed as loud as she could, begging for the security to open it and let her go. The security guards outside could only look away and tried to ignore the screams that they heard from the outside, guilt swallowing them alive.

 

Feeling the collar of her shirt being yanked back, she choked a bit as she stumbled and fell back on the floor. Jumin’s hands laced with MC’s, holding her upper body down, while Jumin sat on MC’s lower body. He had a betrayed look on his face.

 

“Do you really hate me that much? That you would try to hurt me and run out the door?”

 

“Of course I don’t hate you. I love you! But this isn’t right. This isn’t the way you should treat the person you love Jumin. You can’t just hold me here for the rest of my life!” she screamed.

 

Jumin’s eyes had a dangerous glint at the challenge. “I can and I will. You’re mine.” He growled. His demeanor changed as he suddenly got aggressive and MC started breaking in cold sweat with fear. “Stay with me. Love me. Look at only me. I don’t want anyone else to touch you. Look you. Know you. I will mark all over you if I must let you know that YOU. ARE. **MINE.** ” What started out as cold and desperate whispers turned into angry yelling. MC yelped as she felt pain at how hard Jumin was gripping her hands without knowing. He looked so desperate, so angry and so upset that it overwhelmed her as she struggled to get out of his hold.

 

“Please get off! Please!” MC yelled, starting to cry. Jumin shook his head like he was a mad man. He looked around. “No. I have to keep you. There must be some way to keep you. Make sure that we stay connected. There…” he suddenly had an idea and looked at the bedroom, pausing. MC was sobbing as she had given up trying to get out of his grip but was startled when Jumin quickly got off her and picked her up. Carrying her into the bedroom, he shut the door with only one thought in his mind.

 

_I found a way to make us stay connected forever._

 

* * *

 

 

Staring back at the gray sky, MC looked lifeless. Suddenly, something inside her sparked and she suddenly started erupting in laughter. She had been thinking to do this from time to time ever since Jumin took her innocence away. Looking up at the ceiling, the laughter slowly increased in volume and grew louder as time passed by. Smiling ear to ear, she couldn’t stop laughing and crying while she dragged herself to the kitchen. Pulling out a knife from a drawer, she stared at it, closing and opening her fingers to feel the handle.

 

Adrenaline pumping, MC felt a sorrowful insanity gnawing into her entire being, as well as guilt. She had given up. This was her first and last act of insanity that she will ever commit.

 

Slowly turning to her baby, she started sobbing silently and whispered words of apology to her. Her baby was innocent from everything. The baby didn’t deserve any of this but she was still going to commit a terrible act to her.

 

Apologizing, MC’s breathing kept hitching as she sobbed violently. She apologized for neglecting her, apologizing for hating her, apologizing that she wasn’t born out of love but rape and apologized for not loving her the way a mother should have. MC knew that she just hated Jumin and not the baby, but each time she looked at the baby she was reminded of what happened to her. Not just that one night, but Jumin had continuously chained her to the bed and raped her, giving her pregnancy tests himself almost every night until it turned up positive. And that haunted her everyday even when she slept. Even to this day, she cowered at his touch whenever he reached for her.

 

Bobbing from side to side with each step she took, MC finally stood in front of the baby’s crib. Looking over their baby, she focused on what stood out the most. Jumin’s eyes and MC’s brown hair. She hated it. Deep rooted hatred seared into her as she hissed at the crying baby whose tears wouldn’t stop falling. “SHUT UP!” The baby cried louder, reaching their hands out to her. It wasn’t fair. Not this. Not how she was treating her own child. Not Jumin. Everything was ruined. **_EVERYTHING._**

 

Lifting the knife, she heard the door unlock and Jumin calling her name. “MC? M….C?”

 

There was a slam on the ground from Jumin’s suitcase, and rushed footsteps that grew closer. “STOP!” MC roared, threatening the knife in front of her throat. Jumin froze, breaking into cold sweat, the feeling of terror rising from his chest to his throat. Those were the eyes of pure rage and the eyes of someone who has given up on living. Deep down, he also knew that those eyes that were staring him down was because of him. Frantic, he tried to calm himself down and think. There must have been a way to keep her alive, to make sure she stayed. He couldn’t lose her. He **w _ouldn’t_** lose her. Not back then, and never now. Her future, present, and past. All of it belonged to **_him_**. Eyes growing cold, Jumin’s heart steeled with possessiveness.

 

But MC had different plans. Plans that would, this time, be out of his control. MC smirked mockingly and held the knife with both of her hands. “Good bye _‘my love’”_ she spat, bringing down the knife and hearing nothing but the screams of those around her until her hearing turned mute.

 

 _Finally, I’m free._ But even as those thoughts flickered one last time in her mind, it was bitter with regret. _I never…wanted to be like this and end up this way… All of it, I hate… it…. why…was I only left… with this…?_

A tear slipped out one last time before everything was gone.

 

 

*********************************Bad Ending***********************************

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the bad ending that I created of MC's struggle with Jumin's control over her. When MC decides to end it all, what is Jumin left with in front of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I thought I was done with this, but when I started thinking about how Jumin would react to all of this, my mind started racing with ideas. I may or may not continue this, it depends how I feel. But enjoy!

Kneeled on the ground, Jumin stared at the dead body of MC. The person whom he loved and treasured the most. The one whom he had everything of. He just couldn't stop shaking and there was ringing in his ears that wouldn’t stop.

 

"I... thought...that I-" choking on his words, Jumin shuddered and didn't notice tears pouring out. It felt like there was no air to breathe from looking at her. Getting down on all fours, he crawled slowly to MC, the blood pooling out. Pulling MC’s head and shoulders up, he didn’t notice how the blood was all over him. Or more like he couldn’t. Wouldn’t. It was too painful for him.

 

Stroking her hair, Jumin noticed the white streaks that was hidden among the brown ones. The way that she didn't flinch at his touch like she used to every time he would reach out. The same sad pale expression that stayed on her face even till the final breath. _Even in the last moments, my love, you still put on this face in front of me?_

 

Jumin couldn’t take feeling this way anymore. The waves of emotions kept on crashing and hitting his heart hard every time without ceasing. Anguish, despair, regret, and anger among other things pooled out and filled every fiber of him.

 

_How could you leave me? You were supposed to be_ **mine.** _We were supposed..._

 

Hiccupping, the feelings that were ramming into him started to numb. The voices in his head that were once screaming, were starting to become muffled as if there was a hazy wall that blocked it all out. As if everything was shutting down and killing off every emotion to cope with the events that had occurred. For a moment, time felt still.

 

Eyes blank, hearing and feeling nothing, it felt as if a void that filled his chest was rapidly growing bigger until it threatened to take his entire presence away. The mind fading the last thoughts with no memory of ever existing.

 

_We were supposed to be together forever... I... don't want to be…alone anymore...MC_

He sobbed.

_I just wanted… a friend that would stay… that would never leave me like Rika…and V…and father… someone to accept me…and understand me… was that so wrong?_

Jumin remembered MC’s smile. The way her dimples would appear when she did and her eyes growing softer at his jokes. The bright laughter that sang out of her throat, the light that glowed warmly in her eyes as he met hers. All of that was before he did those terrible things to her. But he couldn’t bear remembering it anymore. Denial and guilt had begun to push away the wrongdoings in his mind so strongly that the memories started to wash away into nothingness.

_I thought you would understand me, I thought you were the one…_

Closing his eyes and squeezing MC tighter, Jumin could finally sense the blood soaking deeper into his suit. The body that he held in his arms right now, was nothing more than a corpse. In his heart, there was nothing but hatred towards her for leaving him alone. “I hate you M- “

 

" _P-Papaaaa!"_

 

Snapping his head, he looked startling at the wailing baby.

 

_The baby!_

His baby. **_Their_** baby. Jumin smiled a huge hopeful grin, standing up and letting go of MC’s dead body which slammed with a sickening splat. But that didn’t bother Jumin. In fact, he didn’t notice her anymore. There was no point in looking at a dead body. A corpse was not of interest to him. All attention was on their baby girl. Their living, breathing baby. _Sophia._

 

Hovering above her, Jumin picked Sophia up and gave a soft, heart-warming smile. As if everything that just happened never happened.

 

_Sophia is perhaps a gift? MC, you left me a part of you here. With me. Where we can stay with each other forever…_

Everything drained away from Jumin’s heart and now only Sophia filled his mind. Now, he would make sure that this time,

 

_The person I love **never leaves me.**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I break any hearts? Yes? No? Comment below and tell me what you think! :) Much appreciated, thanks for reading!


	3. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young body guard finds the dead body of MC where Jumin left her, and starts breaking down at the sight of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I decided to continue this, annnnnnd it might take time with each chapter. I like to take writing breaks and work on other works but I loved writing this. Hope it breaks your heart! <3

“Oh my go- “

 

“I want you to calm down, please listen to me-”

 

“MC? M..C..?”

Cowering at the sight, the young guard stepped back and looked at the person lying on the ground in cold blood. His heart thumping fast, it was like that was all he could hear. Breaking out in cold sweat, he felt himself numbing looking at MC’s body which was sprawled out on the floor.

 

The blood wound was apparent on the chest and the knife next to the body. It was obvious that Jumin had been with her, and the young man felt a stab of-what was it?

Horror? Disgust? Anger? Grief? Anguish? There was so many emotions crashing into the young man.

 

Starting to recall how Jumin was as the young body guard passed him in the hallway, he remembered there was no sign of grief on Jumin’s face. In fact, it looked as if it was the most peaceful day of Jumin’s life as he gazed at Sophia lovingly and held her in his arms that morning.

 

MC was right there, in front of him. **_Dead._ ** Shivering, the young man, Chung-Hee, was starting to hyperventilate. Eyes blurry with hot tears, Chung-Hee grasped his throat. He felt nauseous. Dizzy, acid rose from his stomach and threatened to gush out of his mouth. Looking around, he tried to find a trash can. When he did, Chung-Hee ran like mad and heaved the contents of his stomach empty.

 

_MC_

 

He should have known. _He should have known._

_What have I done?_

 

“S-s-sir… she...I…never ch-checked up on her. I tho-thought she was f-fine…”

 

Coughing and heaving some more, Chung-Hee felt horror prickle at him when he realized something.

 

“It’s m-my fault…” he whispered.

 

_“I **murdered her**.”_

 

The young man’s body and voice shook violently. Chung-Hee clung to the trash can as if his life depended on it. Knuckles white, he gripped it tight and couldn’t stop crying. He was meant to protect people, not to… not to take dead bodies away. Especially not one that he was close to.

 

**_That was my sister._ **

 

How could he not have known? He knew… he knew something was wrong when Jumin suddenly assigned him to a different place. He should have _known._

_But MC…_

Chung-Hee gripped his hair and screamed. Blinded by grief, he slammed his head against the counter and screeched out the most horrifying scream that filled the room with anguish.

The head body guard winced painfully and immediately tried to stop Chung-Hee. All color drained from his face as he tried to restrain Chung-Hee who fought back in anger. Yelling over Chung-Hee’s grief stricken screeches, the head guard called for the other body guards to come in and pin Chung-Hee down.

 

_Mr. Han, why send her brother here to clean up her body?_

Even the head guard knew how cruel that was. Flooding the room, the other body guards came in and tried to calm Chung-Hee down but he didn’t seem to hear them. One of Chung-Hee’s friends, Man-Shik, wrapped his arms around Chung-Hee and held him tightly into an embrace. He held onto him even when Chung-Hee flailed and hit him blindly. Man-Shik knew that Chung-Hee wasn’t in his right mind. He had heard the news of his sister before Chung-Hee. In fact, everyone but Chung-Hee knew what went on with his sister and Jumin.

 

Another friend of his, Joon, paled as he caught sight of MC and flushed with shame. All of them knew, and yet they kept this a secret. From their best friend.

 

Locking eyes with each other, Joon and Man-Shik briefly looked away. Their chests burning with guilt. There was no excuse for their actions. How many times had they seen MC’s eyes when they checked up on her every afternoon for Mr. Han and saw nothing but an empty void in it? How many reports and tear-streaked faces had they seen from the rest of the team to know how horrifying Jumin Han had been to his wife to keep her. Even the maid grieved and wailed to the chief of security when she found all the pregnancy tests in the bathroom trashcan.

 

There was so much blood.

 

Almost everyone figured out what was going on when they heard the screams of help from MC. The violent yells of desperation from Jumin to hold still and let him have her. Own her. **_Rape her._**

****

Joon held his head as that thought rang loudly in his head and wouldn’t cease. They had _all_ turned a blind eye on her. They were all guilty of her death. Everyone…but Chung-Hee.

 

_I’m so sorry Chung-Hee. We’re all cowards._

Man-Shik clung to Chung-Hee desperately, the guilt swallowing all of them alive.

_Will you ever forgive us?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi lol I decided to stop writing fanfics so there will be no more continued content.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm a monster. Please comment below if you want to give feedback and/or criticism. Or comment for anything to be honest, I would appreciate it. Thanks!


End file.
